Random tformer fanfics
by nobleboivin
Summary: Random one shots from various tformer universes. First two chapters are based on the prime episode inside job I may change the rating. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Random tformer fanfics

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer.

Summary. Some random transformers one shots

What the car vehicon thougt as he fell to his death in Inside Job

Disclaimer: Don't own transformers

"After him" Megatron shouts and picks up a Vehicon and throws him

"No master, I'm not a flier" Vehicon T3D, or Ted as he's known, is thrown. "Master, somebody, save me please I beg of you" He shouts as he continues to fall

Ted soon realizes that he's not going to be saved and then starts to go through all of the stages of death.

After Ted goes through all of the stages of death, fluid drains from his optics.

"Well if I'm going to do then there's only one thing left to do"

Ted shifts to car mode. He turns his speakers on full blast and starts to sing.

"Hello death, my old friend

I've come to talk with you atlast

Because an insane mech softly creeping

Threw me off his vessel

And now I'm falling to my death, my only companion is the

the sound of silence"

Skyquake plays a guitar solo despite being dead in his pocket realm.

"In restless dreams I walked alone

Narrow corridors of metal

'Neath the halo of lights

I turned my collar to the cold and damp

When my chassis was grabbed by a clawed hand

That splits the night

And feels like the touch of the Grim Reaper himself"

"And in the naked light I see my fate that awaits me

And I take it all on stride for I don't want to

Disturb the sound of silence my only companion"

Skyquake plays his guitar solo again

"I fall like a raindrop. Through the vast air. And

I bow and praw to Primus, the metal god of all,

To let my death come quick"

Sqyquake ends the song with another guitar solo

Ted laughs

"So long fraggers, see you on the other side" Ted shouts as he crashes into the ground below.


	2. Chapter 2

Random tformer fanfics

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer.

Summary. Some random transformers one shots

Chapter 2

And now a continuation from the two fliers that crashed in the Prime episode Inside Job

"Uh George" one of the two fliers asks in a dopey voice

"Shudup Mugsy" the other flier says

"But George doesn't he have that device?"

"Of cource you idiot!"

"Duh Then uh why are we flying towards the ground George?"

"S-"

the two vehicons crash before George can finish his statement


	3. Chapter 3

Random tformer fanfics

Disclaimer: I'd post the disclaimer but my Ravage ate it.

Summary. Some random transformers one shots

Chapter 3

Just a stupid plot bunny that popped into my head and wouldn't get out untill I wrote it. Please read and reveiw

Airachnid races through the Nemesis and rushes to Medbay. She sees Knock Out working on a drone. Airachnid rushes to him.

"Knock Out come quick. It's an emergency"

"I didn't hear no page so it's not important"

"It is. It's Ravage and Megatron. Something is wrong with them"

"Is it life threatening"

"Yes. Megatron wouldn't let me page you. He says it's nothing but well he's nuts"

"Alright fine. Scalpel take over"

"Yes sir, Knock Out" the small lensmaster Decepticon says

Knock Out follows Airachnid to Megatron's Office. He sees Megatron on the floor petting Ravage. Ravage purrs and mews as he rubs up against Megatron. Knock Out's right Optic twitches.

"See Knock Out. It's so disgusting and un con like!" Airachnid says

"So you say" Knock Out says as he walks up to Megatron and Ravage.

Knock Out bends down and starts rubbing Ravage's belly. Ravage chirps

"Yes whose the good cyber kitty. Pretty kitty Pretty kitty" Knock Out says He looks at Airachnid and grins

"I'm doing something stupid aren't I?" Airachnid asks

"Pretty kitty want the femme"

Ravage jumps to all fours and wags his tail. He chirps.

"Go get the femme" Knock Out says

Ravage jumps on Airachnid. He whines as he licks her and then tries to mount her.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Megatron asks

"Nah, wanna go watch the game?"

"If it's football frag yes"


End file.
